


Christmas In (and Around) Ambrose

by Suileanuaine



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Christmas with the Sinclair Boys
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Lester Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/Reader
Series: Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571275
Kudos: 32





	Christmas In (and Around) Ambrose

Lester: Still celebrated the holidays when he was on his own but now that he has someone to enjoy it with he can go all out. Bo & Vincent didn’t want to do much before you arrived but you somehow manage to get them into the festive spirit (food and artistic challenges are good methods). Lester loves decorating the house with you, there’s no plan or colour scheme in this house - anything goes, the tackier the better. Christmas songs 24/7, buy this man some CDs so you don’t have to listen to the same 15 for the whole of December. Introduce him to any traditions you have or make new ones that the two of you can continue for years to come. Will eat any food and sweet treats you pass his way and is already looking forward to a real Christmas dinner. He will agonise over the perfect gift for you even if you tell him you don’t need anything - He’ll love whatever you give him, even if it was a rock you picked up outside and stuck a bow on (not that you’d ever do that). You’d better believe Jonesy is being included in the celebrations and is spending most of December wearing antlers, even Bo and Vincent laugh at this but won’t admit it.

Bo: Is at first reluctant to have anything to do with Christmas, this is partly a front because he wished they had a picture perfect Christmas growing up and doesn’t want to get his hopes up now. He will be easily swayed once your planning comes into play and you start cooking - you seem to be producing food on a mass scale and you make it all for him (and his brothers but that’s not the point). For a while he’ll still pretend not to care and grumble about how much time and effort you’re wasting but you know better. He’s reluctant to decorate the house and the town but once you recruit Lester he has to show you that he is the best assistant you could ask for (also, why would you want to spend time with anyone else, he needs the attention). He has to hold back tears when you give him his gift, he already thinks he’s grew luckiest guy in the world to have you and you just keep being so good to him, his heart (and maybe something else) is going to grow 3 sizes. He also got something for you but is slightly hesitant to actually hand it over - don’t ask where it came from or how he got enough money for it. He is going to end up loving Christmas because of all the effort you have gone to but he doesn’t even know where to begin telling you what it all means to him. If he hasn’t done it already he is going to propose to you and you’d better believe it is like a scene straight out of a movie.

Vincent: A mix between Bo and Lester, he’s interested in Christmas but nowhere near Lester levels of excitement and not enough to be proactive in organising anything. Once you start preparing for Christmas Vincent will be fairly easy to recruit as an assistant, especially if you task him with setting up lights and making/putting up decorations. He’s going to take his time and make you something special so his work space is off limits. He’ll love anything you give him but would definitely appreciate something handmade. He’s not going to help but he is definitely amused by the outfits you and Lester (mostly Lester) dress Jonesy in, it definitely lightens his mood to see her running around in a pair of antlers. He’ll love the atmosphere that the decorations and light bring to the town so you can expect a few festive pieces inspired by the season. He just loves that you have gone to all this effort to make everyone happy and bring them all together to relax and have some fun


End file.
